Doku no Hana
Doku no Hana (毒の華, Poison Flower) is the 1st track to Shiraishi's album Poison. Lyrics Kanji= 終わりまであと少しで　なにもかも完璧に おいで　もっと近くまで　もっと深くまで もっと不用意に　さあ堕ちてこい ジワジワと締め付けてく　身体中縛りつけてく そうさ　もう遅すぎる　やっと気づいても そう心まで　ほら染めてやる 道端に咲いたはなさえも 厄介な毒を持ってるのさ わずかでも弱みを見せれば 足を救われる　命を取られる だからこそ楽しい 鮮やかな色のはなほど　みだらな 鋭い毒を隠してる 俺の中の毒の華が 笑いながらおまえをジリジリ暴きたがる 負けを認めなよ今すぐ　いいから 許しを請うのさ はやく　はやく　ひざまずいてみな cry cry cry 馴れあいを捨てた昨日　見せないと誓った涙 いつも　そっと掌の　ずっと奥の方 遠いあの日から　ぎゅっと握りってる いくつもの毒があれば　同じだけ薬もあるさ まるで　ビンと張りつめた　緊張感の中 ちょっとだけ見せる　笑顔みたいに 計れない人の感情は 合わせた鏡の裏の裏 優しさもあれば棘もある それだから厄介で　それだから難解で それだから楽しい 媚薬を隠したこの毒手で　いいかい？ おまえの全てを染めたい 逃げる場所はもう無いのさ 俺の色でおまえをギラギラ汚してやる 誰にも邪魔されないように　この毒手で 覚めない悪夢を ずっと　ずっと　見せてあげるから crime crime crime 本音を見せたくないなら　いいのさ そのまま強気でいればいい 俺の毒が　お前だけを とらえながら優しくガンガン壊したがる せめて苦しまないように　この毒手で おまえの心を 深い　深い　闇へ引いてやる clash clash clash |-| Romaji= Owarimade atosugoshide nanimokamo PERFECT ni Oide motto chikakumade motto fukakumade Motto fuyouini saa ochitekoi Jiwajiwato shimetsukedeku karadacyuu shibaritsuketeku Sousa mou ososugiru yatto kitsuitemo Sou kokoromade hora someteyaru Michibatani saita hanasaemo Yakkaina dokuwo motterunosa Wazukademo yowamiwo misereba Ashiwo sukuwareru inojiwo torareru Dakarakoso tanoshii Azayakanairono hanahodo midarana Surudoi dokuwo kakushiteru Orenonakano dokunohanaga Warainagara omaewo jirijiri abakitagaru Makewo mitomenayo imasugu iikara Yurushiwo kounosa Hayaku hayaku hizama zuitemina CRY CRY CRY Nareaiwo sutetakinou misenaito chikatta namida Itsumo sotto tenohirano zutto ookunohou Toi anohikara gyutto nigitteru Ikutsumono dokuga areba onojidake kusurimo arusa Marude bintto haritsumeta kincyokanno naka Chottodake miseru egaomitaini Hakarenai hitono kanjouwa Awasekagamino uranoura Yasashisamoareba togemoau Soredakara yakkaide soredakara nankaide Soredakara tanashii Biyakuwo kakushita konotede iikai Omaeno subetewo sometai Nigeru basyowa mounainosa Orenoirode omaewo giragira yogoshiteyaru Darenimo jamasarenaiyouni konotede Samenai akumuwo Zutto zutto misete agerukara CRIME CRIME CRIME Honnewo misetakunainara iinosa Sonomama tsuyokide irebaii Orenodokuga omaedakewo Toraenagara yasashiku gangan kowashitagaru Semete kurushimanaiyouni konotede Omaeno kokorowo Fukai fukai yamie hiteyaru CLASH CLASH CLASH |-| English= Just a little more til the end and everything will be perfect. Come on out. Now fall closer, deeper, more recklessly towards me. Gradually it tightens and your whole body is tied down. That's right, even if you finally realize, it's too late. Watch how I stain you all the way to your heart. Even a flower blooming on the roadside carries a vexing poison. Once it shows you just a bit of it's weakness your legs won't be able to save you as it takes your life. But that's what makes it fun. Even a brilliantly colored flower hides a vulgar, sharp poison. The poison flower within me laughs as it frantically exposes you. I never accept defeat so right now ask for my forgiveness and quickly, quickly show me how you bow down. cry cry cry Abandoning the liaisons of my past, the tears I vowed never to show are forever hidden deep in the palm of my hand. I've held them close ever since that day long ago. No matter how many poisons there are, there's always an antidote. Within the tension that hangs in the air, like my smile, I'll show you just a glimpse of it. The feelings from countless people come together on the other side of the mirror's other side. There is kindness as well as thorns. That's why it's so vexing, that's why it's so difficult. That's what makes it fun. Is it okay if I use my hand, with all it's hidden aphrodisiacs? I want to stain all of you. There's no where you can escape to now, with my color I'll make you sparkling dirty. So that no one interrupts us, with my own hands I'll be show you a nightmare you will never, never awaken from. crime crime crime If you don't want to show me your true motives that's fine, just remain as strong as you always have. As my poison captures you alone and gently, intensely destroys you. So that you won't suffer too much, with my own hands I'll pull your heart deeper and deeper into the darkness. clash clash clash Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics